Only For a Day
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Viola stroked her hair. "But you always go through this pain. Wouldn't you let me take some for you? If it is too much, how about we make a deal that it will only be for a day?"


**AN:** Deep down I don't think that Ellen is cruel. I think that she was just extremely desperate to escape her pain.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Witch's House or its characters.

Ellen never liked people. Of course it wasn't like she knew a lot of people, having lived entirely alone with her parents, only meeting the few random visitors that would suck up to her parents because of their hefty fortune. They made her sick, and she was glad that her parents didn't invite them in often. When they had come, she had been forced to act like the little angel that she was anything but, that is until she became sick and they locked her away so as not to be an embarrassment. But that had been fine with her (at least for a time) because she didn't have to deal with those bothersome people.

Her parents still visited her in her room at first. They would still read to her, pretend that they still saw her as their shining angel—the future of their family line—however she could see in their eyes the disappointment, the revulsion. Eventually, they stopped coming except for the most necessary duties: bringing her food, changing her chamber pot, giving her clean rags to wash with and the like.

Sometime after she had gotten sick, a strange black cat had crept in through her window. It was sleek and seemed more benign than any other creature she'd known. When he spoke to her she wasn't afraid, instead she listened with open ears to his words about magic and power. He said it could be hers.

She wanted this power, so she took it.

Somewhere along the line she had grown to hate her parents, and so, she figured if all people were equally despicable, why shouldn't she be as well? With her new magic coursing through her veins, she devised the perfect way to dispose of them. One day after bringing her supper, her mother had a terrible accident on the stairs. Later, her father came running up the stairs to tell her the horrible news and found himself on the opposite side of the window.

Now she was alone. The world was peaceful aside from the agony that ate away at her from the inside. When the cat promised that she could steal another's body if she could lure a victim into her clutches, she accepted. Life had been nothing but cruel to her; what was the problem in her taking back what should have been hers along?

Though she infused her being into the house giving it life and a mystical song that called to all passersby, she could only claim the body of a willing soul. None had been relented until the shinning Viola stumbled in with unending promise.

Unlike the others Viola met her with only kindness. Her companionship was a welcome respite from the constant pain of loneliness that accompanied the bodily. Viola seemed to actually desire her company and to come to know the real her, not the perfect angel her parents had expected her to be. The girl had beautiful shining eyes and a smile that fit it perfectly, yet the girl was always showering her with compliments. Apparently, she thought that she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen—which Ellen found quite unlikely considering her disease and bedriddeness. When had she even last brushed her hair?

They talked a lot, and as time went on, the thought of tricking Viola gave her a bad taste in her mouth. She had been nothing but kind to her, and Ellen couldn't stand thinking about her going through the same pain that she was in. However, the pain was so strong that she couldn't deny her desire to escape.

One day Viola confronted her about it. She had learned of her magic a while ago, and instead of being frightened by it, her eyes had brightened even more. "Ellen, is your pain really that bad? You can't use your magic to help?"

Her concern seemed genuine, so Ellen decided to be truthful. "It cannot lessen my pain, but there is one thing that I can do to escape it. However, this can only be done at your expense, I'm afraid."

"I can help?"

"No, I won't ask it of you."

The blonde grasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm your friend. I want to help you."

Ellen gave a sad smile. "You are too kind. The world will take advantage of you, you know?" She steeled her face into a serious expression, knowing the limb that she was going on. If Viola did hold any evil in her, it would show now. "I didn't call you here to be friends. I did so in order to steal your body. However, I can no longer bring myself to do so."

Viola looked surprised, but her benevolence was as vibrant as ever. "You call me kind, but you would give up your one chance for my sake? Oh, Ellen, you are such a sweet girl."

She gave the girl a hug that made Ellen sputter. "No, I'm not. I killed my own parents. I killed many visitors before you."

Viola shook her head. "It doesn't matter. That is all in the past now. How does this body spell work?"

Ellen answered slowly, "It would switch our bodies."

"Is it permanent?"

"It does not need to be."

"Do it."

"What? No, I will not let you go through this pain!"

Viola stroked her hair. "But you always go through this pain. Wouldn't you let me take some for you? If it is too much, how about we make a deal that it will only be for a day?"

"Okay…but if it becomes too much, tell me," Ellen pleaded.

"Sweet, Ellen. I won't." Then Viola surprised her beyond words by giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

The next morning Ellen awoke on the floor where Viola had dozed off meaning the spell must have worked. Usually she tried to keep her mind preoccupied off of her physical body so as to offset the pain, but now she focused solely on her physical form. There was absolutely no pain (besides a mildly achy back from the position on the floor, but to her that meant nothing). It was such a relief, she almost cried. But then her mind was diverted to a real cry coming from the bed.

She scrambled up and to the bed where a wretched version of herself lay. "Oh, Viola. Are you okay?"

"Mmm." Viola nodded trying to act strong, but Ellen knew that the pain was too much for her.

"Try not to focus on it. Think of other things."

"Like what?"

After a moment, the witch smiled slyly. "Me."

"You?"

"You like me right?"

This caused her broken looking face to finally soften some. "Is that really a question?"

"No." Ellen shook her head before leaning in to reciprocate the kiss from last night. Perhaps it was in an attempt to further her mind from the pain, or she was caught up in the moment, either way, Viola spread her lips so that their kiss could deepen. She tasted like vanilla (or perhaps that was Viola's own body's taste, she couldn't be sure, and it didn't really matter). What did matter were the arms that had taken hold of her neck and the smile pressed against her own.

They broke away with a heavy sigh. "That's better," Viola whispered dreamily.

Ellen sat on the nearby chair. "I was that good?" she asked cheekily.

"Not like I have the experience to know." Viola puffed out her cheeks, and Ellen laughed wishing that she could see that expression on her true face instead of her own.

"So, I'm good for something, huh," Ellen mumbled to herself.

"Don't say that. You are a wonderful person."

She folded her hands into her lap. "No, I'm not."

Viola stroked her cheek. "Yes you are." She kissed her again, and Ellen almost began to believe it.

That night they readied themselves for bed, but Ellen hesitated before curling up next to Viola as she'd instructed. It wasn't that she didn't want to lie there with her—no she wanted to very badly—she was scared of waking in her body again. The day had felt like a dream, walking had felt like a dream. She wasn't ready to go back yet.

Viola caught on giving her a reassuring smile. "I told you that it's okay. We can go longer if you want."

Ellen bit her lip. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Now get in here."

Days passed the same way, and Ellen was beginning to worry. With this sort of attitude the world really would take advantage of Viola. Besides the worry that her father would eventually come looking for the daughter who had suddenly disappeared, she was looking tauter by the day. The strain may really become too much for her soon, but each time Viola offered her more time with that sweet smile she couldn't stop herself from giving in just as she easily as she sunk into her nightly embrace.

Viola was too good for this world. This by now was certain. A whole month had passed, but she still tried to act strong, as if the pain didn't bother her. Ellen steeled herself that today would be the day. Viola had gone through all this for her sake; she could do just as much back. Besides, she was used to it, right?

That night she performed the spell again in the privacy of the bathroom and went to bed without a word.

Viola woke with a start finding herself in her own body again. Ellen smiled ruefully at the quick glare she was given before it turned into a soft smile. "I tell you, Ellen, you are an angel." For once the word made her happy.

"I hate to say it, but I should be heading home. Dad is probably worried sick."

"I understand."

The blonde stood, waving as she made her way to the door. "See you."

"See you." When the door clicked shut, Ellen wondered if she really would.

 **AN:** Maybe it is the game atmosphere, but I kept having these little whispers to make this turn depressing. One was to have Viola's dad show up and kill Ellen before Viola could stop him. Another was to say that Viola never came back, and that their time together had felt as short as a day. I compromised with this interpretational ending.


End file.
